A Killer's Story
by hotdxfan
Summary: Summary inside
1. Chapter 1

A killer's story

Introduction

Everyone knows me but they don't know everything about me. I have a secret, I kill for pleasure and enjoyment. I don't know why but for some reason it makes me feel better inside. I think it's my anger or at least that's what my psychologist told my parents.

I think it all started when I was a young child. I use to torture small animals for no reason. My parents sent me to a child psychologist it worked for awhile until I became a teenager and then it got worse. My first kill was a young boy in highschool, he was your typical jock who thought he was better then everybody until he met me.

He thought I liked him but he was wrong. Once I got him alone when we went on a date. Most teenagers went to this place called lovelane. Where couples mostly made out and drank without their parents knowing anything.

We went there a lot and I realized that it was a very disclosed location, and it would be the perfect place for a murder. I had the knife in my back pocket and as he leaned in for a kiss I cut his throat.

As I watched him bleed out and fight to survive, I smiled kissed him on the cheek and left the car making sure not to leave any fingerprints I wiped down the inside and outside of the car.

As I walked away I laughed and spoke softly, "The perfect kill!" Walking into the woods nearby and went home. The police never found the person who killed my boyfriend, and they never will. They call the murder the silent killer because no one heard the boy scream. His body was found three days later by an older couple who were hiking through the woods.

Now that I've graduated from high school and college, I'm gonna be starting my career in the WWE and this will be fun, just hope nobody makes me angry because we all know what will happen if they do.

8 years later...

Tell me what you all think I'm just throwing this story out there for the summer.


	2. Chapter 2

A killer's Story

Chapter 2

First day at work

I walked into WWE headquarters to have my first meeting with Stephanie Levesque and Paul Levesque better known as Triple H. As I walked through the lobby I was greeted by the staff and some of the older wrestlers and divas.

"I guess they've seen me in NXT?" I asked myself walking towards the elevator. As I got to the elevator, I was bumped into by the head diva of NXT Sasha Banks. "Hey sorry AJ I didn't see you! I heard you got a meeting with Stephanie and Paul good luck! Maybe this means you'll be moving to the main roster soon." She told me.

I nodded my head and put on a fake smile, "I hope so fingers crossed!" I told her. She nodded gave me a hug and walked away. I waved goodbye smiling until she was gone and turned my smile in to a frown as I pushed the up button on the wall the elevator opened and I stepped inside. "I really hate fake people!" I told myself as the doors closed.

I hit the button for the fifth floor and waited patiently...

Meanwhile in Stephanie's office her and Paul were discussing the future of Allison Jean Carson. "So do you think she should be on the main diva roster? I mean she's only been here for about five months and has already made a name for herself when she became NXT Women's Champion in her first match and the fans love her wrestling style in the ring, plus she's really good on the microphone." Paul told his wife.

"I agree with you 100% honey, we'll just see if she wants this or not." Stephanie told him.

Paul nodded as they heard a knock on the door. "Come in its open!" Paul spoke. Allison opened the door and stepped inside the office. "Hello AJ come in and have a seat please." Steph told her pointing to a chair.

AJ nodded as she sat down in front of her bosses.

"Okay Allison we wanted to talk to you about how you been doing in NXT. We think you're ready for the main roster!" Paul told her.

I smiled with excitement, "Really you think I'm ready?" I asked them. They both nodded, "Yes you've proven that you have the dedication and heart to be on the main roster with the other divas and you've proved it in just a few months." Paul told her.

"Wow thank you! I won't let you down! When do I start on the main roster?" I asked them.

"Next month on Monday Night Raw! We'll show the fans a few videos of who you are before your debut against the divas champion Nikki Bella." Stephane told me.

I nodded my head and thanked them both and left the office.

As I walked towards elevator I had a huge smile on my face. "I will make sure no one forgets my name!" I told myself stepping onto the elevator.

This was just the beginning of something new.

What will happen next?


	3. Chapter 3

A killer's Story

Chapter 3

Meet AJ Carson

It was one week before my debut, and I was gonna be on Monday Night Raw.

Monday Night Raw

"Good evening everyone and welcome to Monday Night Raw, we have a great show for you tonight!" Michael shouted with excitement.

"That's right Michael! We've been seeing these strange videos of a new diva who's suppose to be coming next week." Booker T told him.

"We know Booker but the question is who is this new diva and what are her plans?" JBL asked.

Everyone was gonna find out the answer to that question real soon.

The main event for the show was Seth Rollins vs Kevin Owens who made his debut a few weeks ago when he attacked John Cena.

But the match up next was Nikki and Brie Bella vs Tamina and Naomi. The went great until the lights went out, the audience went silent for a minute and then started cheering as the titantron came on and another video started playing.

"Oh my god its another one of those strange video!" Michael told the people at home.

On the video...

"Hello ladies! You're probably wondering who I am, well I will tell you. I am what nightmares are made of and I am coming for the divas title! If anybody gets in my way, I won't hesitate to give them the kiss of death. You've all been warned I'll see you next week." The woman finished.

As the lights came back on the four women standing in the ring were all silent, until they realized that the fans were cheering like crazy.

They were covered in some mysterious substance. "What the hell is that they're covered in?" JBL asked.

"I don't know John but whatever it is it doesn't look good!" Michael told him.

The main event started right after everything was cleaned up.

"The following match is scheduled for one fall introducing first from Davenport, Iowa Seth Rollins. The crowd gave their thought on Seth as they booed him all the way to the ring, and his opponent from Marieville, Quebec, Canada Kevin Owens.

The fight was great but in the end Seth Rollins won with a curb stomp. But the way everyone else saw it was what happened after the match. Kevin went in to shake Seth's hand but attacked him instead by doing a massive low blow and then threw him outside the ring. He then grabbed him and threw him into the steel steps and finished with a huge powerboat onto the announcers table making a powerful impact and statement that this was just the beginning of their rivalry.

The following week...

Monday Night Raw

"Tonight I make my debut against Nikki Bella and I promise to leave a mark." I spoke calmly to myself in the mirror of my locker room.

"Hello everybody and welcome to Monday Night Raw! We are live from Tampa, Florida." Michael spoke with excitement.

"That's right Michael and we have one hell of a show tonight! We have Seth Rollins and Kevin Owens in the building together and after what happened last week I'm sure Seth wants payback. We also have the debut of our new diva later tonight!" JBL told him.

"That's right John but first we have the authority coming out here to speak on Kevin's attack on Seth last week.

Triple H and Stephanie came to the ring and made a announcement that Seth Rollins was in the building but was not cleared to compete. When they said that, Kevin Owens theme music started playing.

He came to the ring and made eye contact with the couple before grabbing a microphone.

"Well here we are! I'm standing in the ring with the most powerful couple in the company the authority Triple H and Stephanie wow!" He spoke with sarcasm.

"Why are you here Kevin?" Stephanie asked him.

Kevin smiled and paused before he spoke rubbing his chin, "Well Stephanie I wanted to hear how Seth is recovering from that powerbomb I gave him last night." He told her.

"He's fine no thanks to you but he can't compete tonight!" She told him.

Kevin started smiling a little bigger, "Wow that's great so that means he'll be healed up before Money In the bank because I want my match for the WWE World Heavyweight Championship!" He told her.

This time Triple H spoke, "I don't think so Kevin look you're a great wrestler but you don't demand a title shot, you have to earn it." He told him.

Kevin nodded as he stepped back and left the ring. He headed up the ring but not before saying on last thing, "If I need to earn a shot than I will after I take out everyone on the main roster starting tonight." He told them dropping the microphone and the arena.

Later that night Brie had a match against Naomi with Nikki at ringside. In the middle of the match the lights went out and this time there was just a little light in the ring enough to see a strange mist surrounding the ring and then the music hit.

"Oh my god! She's here guys the most dominating woman in NXT is live on Monday Night Raw. It's AJ Carson, she's also a former NXT Women's Champion." John yelled.

AJ ran to the ring and attacked Brie Bella. As Brie tried to get up AJ kicked right out the ring. Then she went for Naomi who was standing face to face with her. AJ smiled and threw one punch to side of Naomi's face and finished with a powerful DDT. Nikki tried to attend to her sister but AJ beat her to it, grabbing Nikki by her hair and throwing her into the security wall. Then grabbed her and finished with the kiss of death by kissing her on the cheek, threw her back into the ring and gave her a powerbomb.

She then grabbed the microphone from Lillian and spoke softly, "Hello ladies my name is AJ "Killer" Carson and I'm taking over the divas division." She laughed looking at the bodies surrounding her.

"Wow I think she just made one hell of a statement. I mean she just took out three divas without breaking a sweat." Booker told John and Michael. They both nodded their heads as AJ was leaving the ring she didn't notice Nikki got back up and was holding her divas title above her head.

The fans didn't know if they should cheer for Nikki or AJ but they did know that this rivalry was gonna be interesting.

Find out what happens next

Why you should never make AJ angry

Please read and review


	4. Chapter 4

A Killer's Story

Chapter 4

A change is coming

The next few days were very crazy for me, everywhere I went fans were noticing me. At my hotel I was in my room when there was a knock on the door.

"Who is it?" I asked.

"It's Paige!" She yelled.

I opened the door and was greeted by my best friend. I met Paige when I started training in NXT, Paige was actually one of my trainers and we've grown close over the last few months.

"Hey Paige what's up?" I asked giving her a hug.

"I'm great! I saw your debut Monday, you were awesome." She told me. I gave her a huge smile, "Thanks! I think I made a big impact too, hopefully the message got across clearly." I told her.

Paige nodded, "I believe it did! So are you ready to go?" She asked me.

"Yeah just let me get my bag!" I told her getting my bag out the closet, let's roll!" I told her as we walked into the hall and I closed the door.

As we got to the arena, everyone congradulated me on my debut. "You were great Monday!" Bailey told me one of the younger girls from NXT.

"Thanks Bailey!" I told her. As we got closer to my locker room, We walked into Sasha Banks. "Well look who's here, it's AJ Carson and her buddy Paige. Why are you two here?" She asked sarcastically.

I gave her a fake smile, "I'm here to train for my match on Monday. You're just here to be in the way!" I told her.

"Whatever goodluck on Monday don't choke!" She told me laughing as she walked away. I ignored her and went to my locker room where I was greeted by the Bella twins.

"Well hello Allison, you made a bold statement last week. Not bad for a rookie!" Nikki told me.

I nodded my head," I'm glad you noticed and remember what happened because the same thing will happen when I take your title from you!" I told her smiling.

Nikki got closer to my face, "Don't think for one second that just because you were cheered last week, doesn't mean you'll take my title understood." She told me.

I smiled and pushed her into the wall, "No problem I don't have to think about taking your precious title I'll just do it. I also suggest you don't threaten me because it won't end well." I told her stepping away from her.

Nikki was terrified as she grabbed Brie by the hand and walked out the room. "That girl is crazy!" Nikki told herself as she dragged her sister down the hallway to Stephanie's office.

Nikki knocked on the door loudly. "Who is it?" Steph asked. "It's Nikki and Brie we need to talk to you! It's really important!" Nikki told her.

"Come in!" Steph told them. Nikki walked into the office along with her sister. "So what can I do for you ladies?" She asked them. "It's about Allison Carson!" Nikki told her.

"What about her! She just came from NXT!" Steph told her. "We know but there's something about her I don't like." Nikki told her.

"Look just give her some space okay! She doesn't know anybody here accept for Paige. Just be nice to her, she's had a tough past and doesn't take well to threats plus she has a really bad temper." Steph told her.

"Fine but I still don't like her!" Nikki told her as they left the office. As they left the office neither noticed that Allison was around the corner and heard the entire conversation.

"Those girls will learn to not make me angry!" She told herself pulling up her hoodie.

What happens next will shock the WWE!


	5. Chapter 5

Fr A killer's story

Chapter 5

A new Era has begun

Monday Night Raw

Allison was backstage preparing for her title match against Nikki Bella. This was gonna be the first time that the divas main event Raw and it was her first match on raw.

As she got ready, there was a knock on the door. "Come in!" Allison told them. Paige came in along with Nattie. "Hey AJ you ready for you match tonight?" Paige asked her. She nodded with a big smile, "You better believe it! Nikki has no idea what I'm capable of inside the ring." She told her.

"I know but she will tonight!" Paige told her. "Paige is right! I saw you in NXT and you're like the female version of Brock Lesnar." Nattie told her. AJ nodded, "Thanks I think! I better finish getting ready!" She told them grabbing her black hoodie off the couch.

"Okay we'll see you after your match!" Paige told her. "Thanks!" She told her as she gave them a hug and put her hoodie on.

AJ walked towards the gorilla entrance and prepared herself for the biggest match of her career. She pulled the hood of her jacket over her head and waited for her music.

Meanwhile inside the ring...

"Ladies and Gentleman the main event for tonight is scheduled for one fall and it is for the divas championship! Introducing first the divas champion from Scotsdale, Arizona Nikki Bella."

They were a little excited to see Nikki as she approached the ring without her sister Brie.

As Nikki entered the ring and held up the title for the world to see, Lillian then announced the challenger.

"And her opponent from Los Angeles, California AJ Carson!" She announced as the crowd went crazy. AJ came out dancing to her theme bounce by Iggy Azalea, She stood at the top of the ramp, jumped in place, ran down the ramp and jumped over the top rope.

The crowd was going crazy as AJ stood in front of Nikki and smiled she took off her hoodie and stared her down with a cocky grin. She gave the hoodie to the referee and went to the corner of the ring, stepping on the second rope she raised one hand in the air balling it into a fist and pumped it in the air two times.

Finally the bell rung and the match started.

AJ circled around Nikki not taking her eyes of off her. They locked up and Nikki made the first move putting AJ in a headlock. AJ struggled for about three seconds and then she picked Nikki up and lifted her over her shoulders slamming her to the mat. The crowd went crazy, "Wow that was a incredible counter move by AJ!" Michael said with excitement.

AJ went for the cover but Nikki kicked out at the last second. AJ got up pulling Nikki by her hair and threw her into the ropes and hit her with a massive clothesline. Nikki barely moving got up and stared at AJ with anger in her eyes.

"Come on you little bitch! You can do better than that!" She spoke sarcastically wiping her bloody lip.

AJ just smiled and shook her head, "You just made a death wish!" She told herself. They locked up again and this time AJ put her in a cross face submission move. But this move was more brutal when she do it because she lifted herself off the mat putting more pressure on Nikki's back.

"Oh my god Nikki is screaming in pain!" John told the WWE Universe at home. Some how Nikki crawled to the ropes to break the hold. "This is awesome! This is awesome!" The crowd was cheering like crazy.

AJ just smiled as she saw the damage done to Nikki and went for the kiss of death her favorite signature move. She grabbed Nikki by the hair and gave her a kiss on the cheek threw her into the ropes and caught her into a massive powerbomb.

The crowd went silent as she covered Nikki for the count. "1, 2, 3!" The referee counted and rang for the bell. The crowd went crazy, "AJ Rules! AJ Rules! AJ Rules!" They chanted.

"Here is your winner and the New Diva's champion AJ Carson!" Lillian announced. The referee raised AJ's hand in the air and handed her the title. She to the corner of the ring and raised the title in the air for everyone to see. She left ring smiling with the title over her shoulder.

AJ got to the top of the ramp and looked back towards the ring at Nikki who was staring at her with anger. AJ smiled, flipped her hair and waved goodbye as she walked backstage.

As she got towards her locker room she was greeted by Paige and Nattie. "Oh my god Allison you were incredible out there! The fans are still going crazy!" She told her grinning. Paige nodded in agreement, "Nattie's right it's trending all over twitter! #AJ Divas Champ and #AJRules is the number one trend." Paige told her.

"Cool! Well I'm about to hit the showers and then we can celebrate!" She told them. They nodded as they left the locker room.


End file.
